


To Fulfil the Mission

by SickRavenBird



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Train Sex, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickRavenBird/pseuds/SickRavenBird
Summary: To celebrate REmake3 coming and destroying all the canon, let's have Nikolai and Jill fuck in the train.That's all.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Jill Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	To Fulfil the Mission

The things weren’t going smoothly at all. The train was still stuck, Carlos was running around the city trying to get the damn thing moving, Mikhail was unconscious most of the time, and as if that wasn’t enough, the target joined their group. Killing Jill Valentine would get him a lot of money, but so will his observation of the Tyrant if it tears the woman apart. That is, if it doesn’t kill Nikolai with her, those things were unpredictable.  
Nikolai wanted to get as far away as possible, but to get to the hospital and extraction point, he needs this train to move. He can only pray that the team won’t get killed sooner than he needs or that the bitch won’t go away alerting the hordes of their position.  
Jill was in the other carriage trying to fix a radio. She was handy but even her skill cannot get through Umbrella’s jamming. There was no way to get the signal out of city – they were stuck here. Of course, unless you know the place from where to call and a correct frequency, but that was only for his use. Everyone else will be dead at that point.  
Not him though. He couldn’t look Grim Reaper in the eyes if he didn’t manage to get out of this hellhole. Nikolai was pretty sure that if HUNK entered this city, he would die behind the first corner.  
Nikolai was watching Jill through door window. She was leaning over radio with unhappy look on her face, working with tiny screwdriver. She looked horrible – they all did. Dirty, tired, sweaty and bruised. Her every movement showed that she is professional – there was nothing delicate about Jill Valentine. He’s seen his share of women soldiers; she would be one of the finest. It was almost a shame she was on the other side of the barricade and destined to die. He would love to cooperate with someone so effective.  
As if she felt his gaze, she looked up. Their eyes have met – they didn’t like each other at all. The instinct – he felt she is dangerous, and she probably knew there was something shady about him. It was only fair to despise each other, but for now, cooperation was vital. Nikolai nodded and entered the carriage.  
“Will you fix it?” he asked.  
“I’m trying, but it’s busted,” she answered without snarky tone. They were too tired for any charade. “Have you heard from Carlos?”  
“No.”  
Radio silence didn’t make him nervous. Carlos can take care of himself and he’s proven it more than once. And if by any chance he was in danger, he would let them know. They all knew waiting for someone who will never come is the worst.  
Jill stood up and stretched her back. She had nice body, strong. Painful expression showed the bruises are bothering her. She won’t be able to stand against the Tyrant. Ten seconds of life, and that only if she is fast enough. Nikolai wouldn’t bet on more time.  
“I’m going to go get him,” she said.  
“Carlos can take care of himself, scattering is not a good idea,” he disagreed.  
“He can be hurt or dead, we need those parts.” Jill ensured her gun is loaded and put it back to holster.  
“I won’t let you.”  
She gave him nasty look. “I am not one of your soldiers.”  
Only if she was. But she wasn’t, and she was marked for death. Walking out there was calling the Tyrant to come and wreck this place up and kill everyone. Including him.  
“You will leave, Carlos will come back and we will run in the circles. You will stay here.”  
Jill wasn’t listening at all. She aimed for the door. Nikolai stood in her way.  
“Out of my way,” she demanded.  
“No.”  
They were measuring each other. Will she pull out her gun? Run for the other door? Attack him? He was waiting for any sign of movement.  
Her blue eyes were so cold.  
She went after her gun.  
Nikolai grabbed her wrist just as she was taking it out. He tried to wrestle the gun away from her, but she was strong. Jill was fast, punched him in the face. The world was full of stars for a moment, but the instinct kicked in and Nikolai grabbed her by the neck before she could follow up on her attack. Much heavier than her, it was easy to force her against the train door. She grumbled, tried to kick him, but it took him almost no effort at all to pacify her.  
His whole body was holding her, pressing against her, forcing her to not move. The hatred in her eyes rose. Nikolai took the gun apart and threw it behind himself.  
“You stay put or you will get us all killed,” he hissed at her.  
“Fuck you,” Jill said back. This close her eyes were pretty, and her body was so soft. It will be a waste, really, when the Tyrant comes. It will squeeze the life out of her, left her broken, pretty skin torn and bleeding. All the warmth gone, just cold carcass.  
Jill’s expression changed from angry to shocked. Nikolai let go of her quickly and took step back. Damn it. Women were his weakness. His intimidation was ruined by fucking hard-on.  
“I’m not an animal,” he scoffed as Jill was collecting herself. “Just stay here, Valentine. It’s better for all of us, if you don’t go wander around.”  
She better dies soon; this was like keeping an eye on fucking kindergarten.  
Jill massaged her neck and begun to pick up parts of her weapon. Unarmed in this city meant certain death. As she was putting her gun back together, Nikolai’s radio crackled.  
“This is Carlos. I’m heading back. I will be there at forty.”  
“Copy. Move your ass,” Nikolai answered with a smile. See, Valentine? I told you, the goody-two-shoes will be back in no time and they can get this scrap moving. And after that, he can kill them all, he won’t need them anymore. He has a mission to fulfil.  
Now, this was interesting. Jill watched him with an expression he hasn’t seen yet. After what happened he would think she will be angry, embarrassed or sorry for acting rushed. Umbrella soldiers probably weren’t company she would expect while in here, but that didn’t excuse stupid behaviour.  
However, she looked at him differently. Curiously, spark of expectation. Or maybe he was making it up. It happened to him before.  
“Forty minutes,” she repeated and put one hand on her hip. “So?”  
He had to be making this up. “So what?”  
With a sigh she walked to him and grabbed his crotch. He leaned on the door partially in shock. “Getting it hard in the situation like this, that’s admirable,” Jill smirked. “You have forty minutes, are you gonna fuck me or not?”  
He just about saw through the door, Mikhail was in the land of unconscious, still breathing.  
“Come on, you hate me, I hate you, but this might be our last chance before we die horribly,” Jill squeezed his balls and he gasped. Her breast pressed against him, making her cleavage prominent, wet with sweat.  
She dares to talk to him like that. Nikolai smiled, showing teeth. He found her neck again. One movement and she would be dead. He felt her larynx vibrate as she laughed shortly. The last thought ran through his head – but he stopped it. They were secure, they had eyes on every corner, they missed nothing.  
He forced her to change places. Now he was holding her against the door. She massaged his crotch; his dick was hard and pushing against his pants almost painfully. He breathed out, looking into her needy and hungry eyes. Elite operative, strong soldier, fucking whore.  
He slid his hand under her shirt and squeezed her boob. She bit her lip.  
“I want to hear you, Jill,” he hissed between the tension striking from his crotch.  
“You have to try harder for that.”  
Making fun of him, huh? He pinched her nipple, twisted it between his fingers, getting a moan out of her, her throat vibrating again under his hand. He smiled victoriously. She wanted to play him; she is the one who will have to play harder.  
“That’s what I like.” He stopped teasing her and let go. She breathed in, fighting urge to push unto him. Instead she started to unzip his pants. He grabbed her hand, twisted it and forced her to turn around. He pushed her face against the window, her breath left mist on the glass.  
“You jerk,” she hissed, but she didn’t fight him back. He held her strongly, rubbing his crotch against her butt.  
“Do you feel it?” he whispered into her ear, found her breast and squeezed it. Her breasts were soft, nipples hard, he would love to play with them all day. He took the time to enjoy how malleable they are. With every squeeze she moaned silently.  
“Ah – I feel nothing,” she tried to gather herself, but her face was red, and her body trembled. “Are you even, hnngh, doing something?”  
Her teasing got to him. Every mocking word bit him hard. Not enough for her? He will show her what has he got. Fucking S.T.A.R.S. thinking they are better than everyone else. She will get the fuck she won’t ever forget.  
He undid her pants and took them off. Before she could react, there he was, pushing against her again. His hand slipped between her legs. She was already dripping, her inner thighs wet, puss running down her legs.  
“You feel nothing, hm?” he whispered again and ran fingers around her clit. Jill’s body pushed against him, he held her tight on place. She won’t be able to get away. He will give her everything. He will enjoy every tremble, every moan, he will make her melt in his arms.  
“Y-yes,” she managed to get out between the gasps.  
Slipping between her lips, in and out, enjoying the warmth, pushing against her inner wall. She started to move with him, hungry for more, to pick up the pace. Nikolai grinned unzipping his pants. He sighed in relief taking his hard dick out. He rubbed it against the perfect skin on her butt.  
“Do you feel this?” he asked aiming his member into her hole. His tip touching the gulping, wet lips.  
“Yes.”  
“Say my name.”  
She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Her pussy pulsated under his fingers. He slipped them out, teased her clit.  
“Come on, Valentine, say my name.”  
She whimpered like a puppy when they take away its toy. The trembles got more intense, he felt her body tense, trying to get his fingers to move again.  
“My name,” he demanded right into her ear.  
“Nikolai!” she almost shouted. He thrusted; her pussy took him all in at once. She screamed again. Warmth surrounded him, sweet cunt took him whole, pulsating with expectation. He didn’t even have to move; Jill was already pulling out and thrusting him back again. She was riding him as if she was in charge here. He squeezed her breast again, pushed strong and immobilized her.  
“N-no, don’t stop,” she begged, squirming.  
“You still don’t understand,” he chuckled.  
She gasped. “Nikolai!”  
That was better. That’s how you learn the bitch to listen. He thrusted again, once.  
“Come on,” she demanded.  
“Hmmm?”  
“Nikolai.”  
Again. This time she didn’t wait. She said his name, over and over. Her voice was raising, as he fucked her hard, slipping into her pussy, deep, again and again.  
“Aaaah, Nikolai, don’t stop, fuck me,” she begged, her body melting under him, matching his pace. Faster and faster. The tension growing higher, the build up getting up and up.  
He reached the peak at the same time as Jill screamed his name. She went tense, his balls emptied themselves right into her cunt, spraying the walls. Then she crumbled under him, the limbs couldn’t hold her. She was shaking, and he was the only thing that kept her from falling on the ground. Her pussy still pulsated around his member, pushing his semen out. It dripped out, coursed on her legs down.  
Nikolai sighed in relief. This woman will never forget him. Not that she will have much time. It was too bad. He would love to see her after he gets out of the city. He would show her how he is when he is not tired, dirty and stressed.  
This wasn’t even his peak form.  
Although, looking at her catching her breath and trying to get herself modest again, he would bet she wasn’t either. Maybe he will be the one to remember this forever. You do not meet someone so perfect every day.  
Or that was only his wishful thinking.


End file.
